bigbusinessfandomcom-20200214-history
Achievements
This page lists the various achievements in Bug Business Achievements The standard achievements. *'Better than Eiffel:' Complete the tremendous construction of the Eiffel Tower *'Road Commander': Build 2,500 road cells *'.../ Importer /...': Complete 25000 contracts *'.../ Industrial Magnate /...:' Collect income 100000 times *'Builder / ... / Subcontractor / City Builder / '...': Build 15 /.../ 50 / 100 /... residential houses *'''... / ... / Major Industrialist / ... / '''Monopolist': Build .../.../ 25 /.../ 50 industrial buildings *'... / ... / ... / Lord of Mirth / '''Boogie-Woogie Man': Build .../.../.../100/200 entertainment buildings *... / Protector of Nature / ... / Great Ecologist / ...: Plant .../100/.../250/... decorations *'''Fire Tamer: Extinguish 1500 fires *'Rescue Squad Commander / World Class Rescuer: '''Provide medical aid 500/1500 times *' Quick / Determined / Instantaneous': Complete instantly 2 / 15 / 50 times *'...' / '...' / '...' / '''Capable Engineer' / Prominent Designer: Relocate buildings .../.../.../1000 / 2000 times *'Senior Warehouse Manager / Warehouse Supervisor / Warehouse Director:' Upgrade warehouse to level 5 / 7 / 10 *'Tenacious:' Spend 96 hours in the game *'...' / Economical / ... / Calculating / Affluent: Accumulate ... / 250000 / 1000000 / 2500000 / 7000000 coins in your account *'Banker / Millionaire / Money cannot buy happiness': Accumulate 50 / 75 / 200 city credits in your account *'Always There to Help!': Repair 500 of your friends' buildings *'Dirt Bane: '''Clean 500 of your friends' buildings *'...' / '...' / '...' / '''Autopark Owner' / Transportation Company Director: Buy .../.../.../75 / 150 vehicles *'... / ... / Land Investor / Major Landowner / '...''': Expand territory .../.../ 50 / 100 /... times *...' / '...' / '...' / '...' / '''Patron': Send .../.../.../.../250 free gifts *'...' / ... / ... / ... / Big Heart: Send .../.../.../.../50 paid gifts *'...' / Famous / ... / ... / Legendary: get .../ 75 /.../.../ 400 free gifts *'...' / ... / Star / ... / Superstar: get .../.../50/.../ 100 paid gifts *'Social Network Expert:' Register in Facebook and Twitter *'...' / ... / ... / ... / Photo Gallery Owner: Post .../.../.../.../100 screenshots on Facebook *'...' / ... / ... / ... / Photo Artist: Post .../.../.../.../100 screenshots on Twitter *'...' / ... / ... / ... / Distinguished Orator: Post .../.../.../.../250 messages on Facebook *'...' / ... / ... / ... / One of Us: Post .../.../.../.../ 200 messages on Twitter *'...' / ... / ... / ... / Life of the Party: Make friends with .../.../.../.../50 players *Opponent of Comfort / ... / Disrupter of Order: / ... / ...: Demolish 10 /.../ 75 /.../... residential houses *'Force of Destruction' / ... / Transformer: / ... / ...: Demolish 7 /.../ 25 /.../... industrial buildings *'...' / Serious Mimie / Destroyer of Joy / Hater of clowns / ...: Demolish .../ 50 / 100 / 250 /... entertainment facilities *'Chief Navigator': Send cars on trips 1,000 times *... / Transportation Organizer / ... / Transportation Company Director / Car Dealership Owner: Acquire .../ 7 /.../ 15 / 20 cars at the Terminal *'Cicerone /On Baedeker's Trail': Send 40000 / 90000 citizens on trips *'In Pursuit of Avocado' / ... / Sweet Tooth / ... / ...: Bring back 15 /.../ 75 /.../... avocado from trips *'Master of Good Deeds': Help 1,000 citizens *'... / ... / ... / A Step from Voctory / ... / ...': Get 80% achievements Secret achievements *'The Top Player:' Make it into the Top 3 in the contest (place 1st, 2nd, or 3rd in a daily production contest) *'Among the Best:' Take any prize in the contest (place in the top 100 in a daily production contest) *'One fell swoop:' Launch 5 trips simultaneously *'Passenger Comfort:' Acquire one vehicle of each type *'Leave Me Alone:' Transport all citizens out of town *'Number of the Beast:' have exactly 666 citizens *'Marble Businessman:' produce 30 marbles *'No Excesses:' Destroy 500 decorations *'Ingrate: '''Destroy 300 gifts *'Home, Sweet Home:' *'Cowboy Is My Middle Name!:' build 7 ranches *'Sushi Lover': build 10 sushi bars *'Hopeless Romantic': build 10 romantic place *'Bookworm': build 10 bookstores *'Sweet Tooth:' build 3 confectionary plants *'Fast food lover:' build 10 hot dog stands *'Caffeine Junkie': building 10 coffeehouses *'Lover of Tropics': build 10 palm trees *'Farmer': Build 5 farms *'Tennis Aficionado': Build 10 tennis courts *'Vitamin Maniac': Accumulate 15 fruit *'Yum yum yum': Accumulate 15 cookies *'Beaver buddy: Accumulate 15 logs *'''Cheeeese!: Accumulate 15 cheese *'The fever got me!:' *'Dictator:' Refuse to help 500 citizens *'I don't need this territory!:' Buy all regions in any square 3x3 except the central region. Special Achievements *'Marathoner!': Get into the game five days in a row and get a reward *'Lord of Winter': Upgrade the Ice Fortress to level 3 *'Elite Builder': build all entertainment facilities in the shop for cash * ... / ... / ... / ... / Santa's Favorite: Receive ... / ... / ... / ... / 35 Gifts from Santa *'Lord of Snow': Build an Ice Fortress *'First-Class Builder': Buy all the entertainment facilities in the shop for coins *'Festive Spirit': Build a Christmas Tree * ... / ... / ... / ... / Wish Master: Receive ... / ... / ... / ... / 1000 letters from citizens *'Uniter of Nations': Buy three National Flag (when available) *'Radiant Business': Build two Sun Cafes *'In case of War!': Accumulate 10 croissants * ... / Leprechauns' Greeter / Leprechauns' Acquaintance / Leprechauns' Buddy / Leprechaun Best Friend: Get ... / 100 / 150 / 250 / 300 St. Patrick's Day resources *'Keeper of Treasures': Build a Leprechaun Treasury *'Treasure Multiplier': ??? *... / Connecting Hearts /... / Ruler of Destinies: Collect ... / ... / 400 / ... / 600 Valentine's Day resources *'Hopeless Romantic': Build a Romantic Hotel *'Patron of Lovers': Upgrade the Romantic Hotel to level 3 *... / ... / ... / ... / Ready for Winter!: Get ... / ... / ... / ... / 500 winter resources *'King of the Mountain': Build a Mountain Ski Resort *'The better the track, the more money it brings': Upgrade the Mountain Ski Resort to level 3 *... / ... / Harvester of Crops / ... / ... : Collect ... / ... / 100 / ... / ... Thanksgiving resources *... / ... / Kindhearted / ... / ... : Treat ... / ... / 60 / ... / ... turkeys *'Thankful': Build a Thanksgiving Day Fair *'Eternally Grateful': Upgrade a Thanksgiving Day Fair to level 3 * ... / ... / ... / Brave / ... : Collect ... / ... / ... / 100 / ... Halloween resources *'Evil Spirits Hunter': Build 2 Dark Altars, 2 Witch's Huts and 2 Caves of Horrors *'Evil forces defeater': Build the Mansion of Darkness *'Unshakable defender': Upgrade the Mansion of Darkness to level 3